Ultra Fan Multiverse
Due to the numerous Crossovers on the wiki, it was decided that several of the Continuities native to this Wiki, took place in a shared Multiverse. What this means is, characters within and without 'canon' as we call it, should not be expected to crossover. History The origins of the Multiverse are steeped in a time when legend and history were one. Legends say, the barriers between realities were set up to stop a great evil force from before the dawn. In time Heroes of Light rose up and vanquished him, their light spreading across the Multiverse to create guardians of light, Ultras. The Multiverse is divided into Magniverses, or groups Multiversal Clusters, so great in size, they are often mistaken the limits of the multiverse by their inhabitants. List of Magniverses Primal Magniverse: Basically the canon shows. Mostly sealed from the rest of the Omniverse. * Ultra 101 Continuity: Unique as it seems to be the only series of universes not entirely sealed off from the rest Secundus: * Orion Continuity: Noted for being one of the most stable of continuities in terms of physics. Here the Ultras have created a relatively peaceful universe by their policing of the space ways, however numerous threats have arisen to challenge this. ** Alien Icarus Home Universe: Where Orion was an All Red Ultra * Myth Continuity: The only known Ultra is not native there. * CB's Universes * Sigma Continuity * Gamma Continuity * Moedari Continuity * Reuz Continuity: Set somewhere around the future after the story of Ginga and Dark Lugeil, this is also the events of Legendary Ultra War began to take place. Reuz/Ketaros orignated in Nebula 9X, while not native in any universe, Reuz and Ketaros end up in this universe using Garganta Gateway. ** Another Side Universe: The young warrior from the future, Ultraman Exez was born and come to aid Earth during the event of Ultraman : The Last Story. * Draco Continuity * Excerlics Continuity * Giz Continuity * Chimera Continuity * Zach Continuity * Kain Continuity * Legacy of Ultra Continuity * Renius Contuinity: the universe where ultraman renius. ultraman drakus. and the revengeance take place. * Universe where Gatanozoa ended up after the Darkness War * Numerous Universes Ultraman Orion visited on his travels Tertius: * Kaiju Survival Continuity * Ultra S Continuity * Haruhiko Continuity * Oculus Continuity * Leg Continuity: One of the more unique continuities. * Axel Continuity: An alternate M78 universe. Nothing special. ** Dull Earth Universe: Another universe without Ultras. Ultraman Axel confronted Alien Dull here. * Alpha Continuity * Ultra Sagas Continuity * Babylon Continuity * Nex Continuity * Saya Continuity * Cosmic Continuity * Odyssey Continuity: A universe that was plagued by darkness until Ultras from many universes banished it away. The dark being returned many years later. ** Black Universe: A completely sealed off universe, it is the place of origin of the being known as The Black Hand. There are no stars, celestial bodies or life forms there other than The Black Hand and its creations, and as a result, it is completely black, hence its name. * Animus Continuity: Created when the M78 Universe and the Nexus universe collided, forming their universe. Seems to have connections to the Tiga universe as well. * Project D Continuity: Close to Secundus Magniverse * Supreme Continuity * Ultraman Gun Continuity * Ultraman X-0 Universe Quartus: * Kyojin Sentai Stargers Continuity * Neo Mebius Continuity: Unlike most other continuities, the Neo Mebius one spans across more than a few universes while all of them still being grouped together to be called the Neo Mebius Continuity. ** "Showa" Universe: A notably more violent Universe than the original Showa Universe. It was originally just another branch of the latter but has since broken off. This Universe also creates very powerful beings, much more than the norm. ** Battle Dimensions Universe: A violent and dark universe that seems to favor evil and death. It is notable that it was almost destroyed, but was saved by Ultraman Neo Mebius. ** Ultraman Exodus: Another universe within the continuity, this universe revolves around magic and mystical energies with Ultras appearing as legendary beings representing the aspects of reality. * Ultra Monsters Continuity * Parody Magniverse: One of the farthest Magniverses from the 'Core', it was created at the end of Ultra Fight Mary-Sue, via the Titan Prince Sol taking the origin universes of the various Parody Ultras in the Omniverse and placing them all together into a single Magniverse. As such, all Parodies exist in this magniverse, which was thought to be sealed away, but due to the amount of "overpowered" Ultras in the Parodies' ranks, this quickly became a non-issue. * Other Magniverses: Pending * Ultra Fan Mashup Universe: An artificially emerged universe, that carries aspects of 'almost' all Secundus and Tertius Universe. It appears to be centralized on the most stable Continuity, Orion with merged histories. Due to its origin, it is unknown how long it will continue to exist or if it at all it will dissolve make into Anti-Energy. ** Ultra Fan Mashup Rebirth Universe Multiversal Powers * 'True' Super Ultras: Super Ultras of the highest levels, even to the point of being considered divinity by some Ultras and other mortal beings. ** Some Ultras: There are some normal Ultras who have the power to travel between Universes on their own. * Weekees: Once stewards of the Multiverse, they have broken into a civil war between those that would watch and those that would interfere. * Titans: Some are known to operate in multiple universes * Titan Princes: Cosmic beings that tend to the Multiverse, they are agents of evolution and the proper order of things. Physically they can be described as living universes. * Time: The cosmic being of Time. All lesser 'gods' of time report to them, or are one of their incarnations. * Asa: The cosmic being of Space and husband of time. * Eldritch Things: Cosmic Horrors that seek to upset the Cosmic Order. They range in power and with the absence of the Weekees they are mostly fought by agents of the Titan Princes. * Void Eye: The devourer of dead universes. Its power is feared by the other cosmic powers. Pending Rules/Reasons for why things are not added or added The Multiverse is usually for series that at least somewhat serious in their own rules/presentation. i.e. It's not for the OP/Parody Ultras as those that do not follow any serious internal logic, cannot be expected to operate well in a shared rule of physics. Also * If you have questions or requests...the comment section is there for a reason. Category:Fan Concepts Category:Fan Locations